


Наша мечта

by Elrikka



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrikka/pseuds/Elrikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это ведь наша мечта, да, Сайко?»<br/>От автора: мечтала о пейринге Сюдзин/Сайко, ни до чего хорошего не домечталась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наша мечта

Все хорошо. Ему двадцать пять. У него любящая жена, верный друг, любимая работа, стабильный доход. Все настолько хорошо, что можно назвать идеальным: мечта сбылась. Та мечта, что долгие десять лет была одной даже не для двоих, а для четверых. Аниме по «Реверси» все время трансляции занимало верхние строчки рейтингов, полки магазинов завалены сувенирной продукцией. «РСР» ни разу не опустилось ниже пятой строки рейтинга. Первый манускрипт нового сериала сдан. Несколько месяцев назад Сайко с Адзуки-тян поженились. И теперь она не Адзуки, а Маширо. Кая-тян сияет и уже довольно недвусмысленно заговаривает о ребенке.

Все хорошо. Только вот писать стало скучно. Естественно, на качестве это не сказывается – он же «pro». Проработанные характеры, интрига, накал, доза юмора и щепотка морали – сюжет захватывает, кажется, всех, кроме него самого. 

А ему тошно. Он чувствует себя чужим в своей же жизни: загнанной дичью; столетним стариком, уставшим от жизни; девочкой-подростком, которой кажется, что все в мире неправильно по определению. Он пытается это скрыть – улыбается, смеется, целует, когда это нужно и уместно. И ненавидит себя за то, насколько жалки и беспомощны эти ужимки. Ожидание вопросов, заботливого тона и обеспокоенных взглядов заставляет нервничать еще сильнее, делает все его попытки еще более жалкими и вымученными. Безумно хочется сорвать с себя уродливую маску веселого клоуна, стереть кроваво-алую, нарисованную поверх судорожно сжатых губ улыбку. Хлопнуть дверью или топнуть ногой, как капризный ребенок, и закричать: «Мне плохо! Да, я делаю вид, что все хорошо, но почему вы не догадались, что мне плохо?!»

Но ему двадцать пять, он давно не ребенок и не может позволить себе кричать и обвинять в своих бедах других. Вся его жизнь крутится вокруг дома, мастерской и редакции, и отовсюду ему хочется сбежать. Он даже любимую раньше детскую площадку теперь видеть не может. И он убегает. От счастливых лиц родных и от своего им несоответствия. Он часами сидит в кабинете, пялясь на девственно чистую страницу текстового редактора. А потом за двадцать минут набрасывает раскадровку новой главы. Он делает вид, что безумно устает и что засыпает лишь коснувшись головой подушки. Это несправедливо по отношению к Кае-тян, но ему уже наплевать. Теперь он любит спать.

На границе сна и яви к нему приходят сюжеты, которые не скучно придумывать и переделывать. В них всегда два главных героя, и это далеко не сенен. Он часами, стараясь не слышать размеренное дыхание жены, представляет взмах ресниц, упрямый взгляд, пуговицы на клетчатой рубашке, тонкие запястья, перемазанные в туши пальцы. Он скоро начнет краснеть при взгляде на кушетку в мастерской, на стол Сайко, на столы ассистентов, на пол в прихожей… даже на чертовы стеллажи с мангой. Он уже более пяти лет женат, но и представить не мог, что у него настолько богатая фантазия в этом смысле.

Ему страшно, что однажды он не сдержится – слишком много удачных вариантов развития событий обещает его извращенное воображение. 

И однажды он подойдет, привычно склонится над столом, заглядывая в незаконченную страницу, и поймет, что что-то изменилось. Дрожащей рукой он поднимет подбородок увлеченно рисующего Сайко, заглянет в сначала увлеченные, а потом растерянные глаза, слегка улыбнется и поцелует уже начавшие приоткрываться в вопросе губы. И Сайко не оттолкнет. Не возмутится, не прогонит. Он замрет удивленно, а потом невольно, сам того не сознавая, начнет отвечать. И будет так сладко гладить и пропускать между пальцев его вечно растрепанные волосы, сжимать в объятьях стройное, почти хрупкое тело. Медленно раздевать. И можно будет провести рукой по спине от затылка до самой поясницы так, чтобы Сайко выгнулся. Зацеловать шею и грудь, нежно, но жадно, оставляя засосы. Облизать всего. Взять в рот его член. Сжать в руках маленькие крепкие ягодицы. Ни у одного из них нет опыта. Не важно. Он сделает все, чтобы Сайко понравилось. Заставит забыть обо всем. О Кае-тян, о Михо-тян, о работе. Они будут вдвоем, только вдвоем. Им больше никого не надо.

К сожалению, он слишком реалист, чтобы верить в это. По ночам хорошо мечтается, а вот утром убедительно представляется, как Сайко с ужасом отшатывается, как смотрит с испугом или отвращением, его возмущенный крик: «Сюдзин, ты спятил?!» И даже в мыслях такое уничтожает. Это растопчет Такаги Акито, станет ударом, после которого уже не подняться. 

Поэтому он продолжает притворяться и жить своей лживо-счастливой жизнью, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки разума и здравого смысла. Он боится заболеть, потому что в бреду поведает Кае-тян много нового. Он боится сказать лишнего, занимаясь с ней сексом. Ему и заниматься-то им противно, ведь каждым движением он предает Сайко. Того, воображаемого, который ласково и томно улыбается ему после оргазма. Но он трус, и не может этого изменить. А потому улыбается и врет. И сходит с ума и ненавидит себя.

Он уже не помнит, когда осознал, что чудесная общая мечта завела его в тупик. Он очень боялся это понимать, сопротивлялся до последнего, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он сам сделал себя Ашироги Муто, и это делает его безумно счастливым и одновременно убивает.

Но он будет бороться до последнего, жить, писать сценарии для манги, улыбаться. Ведь все же хорошо. Это ведь наша мечта, да, Сайко?


End file.
